


unwavering temper

by Demoncrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Tumblr Prompt, might be OOC sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: Prompt: His eyes grew dark, a vibrant aura beginning to glow around him.“You lied to me.”“I-I didn’t mean to. I had to.”“You had a choice. And you chose to lie to me, of all people.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing an omen!Noct type a story, wack, Noctis is such a good yet bad boy :x

His eyes grew dark, a vibrant aura beginning to glow around him.

“You lied to me.”

“I-I didn’t mean to. I had to.”

“You had a choice. And you chose to lie to me, of all people.”

Gods, fuck everything about him. Noctis could've handled it on his own, he had it under control so what's the issue? That he lied to Ignis? It wasn't that big of a deal, right? A little lie wouldn't kill any of them? Would it?

There was no need for Ignis to help him, no, none of them should have. But still Ignis had insisted, yet knowing full well how irresponsible Noctis could be. 

He couldn't help but look away from Ignis' glare, even with his glasses you could tell he was furious.

"Answer me, Noct," Ignis demanded, quickly reaches out for Noctis' right hand. Noctis wasn't quick enough to avoid the tight grip of Ignis' fury. 

Prompto could feel the tension around them, he decided it was best if he'd at least try to intervene.

"H-Hey now, there's no need to fight, Iggy, Noct. It was a mistake, Iggy." 

Prompto tried to smile but all he got in return was a bitter laugh from Ignis.

"Do you really think that this was just a simple mistake, Prompto?"

It was inexcusable. It was also a risk that Noctis had taken that was without any warning, so what would have happened if he'd ran into a mob or a powerful enemy? Would he be able to fend himself or would he exhaust himself.

It frustrated Ignis because they were supposed to act like a team, they were a team, so why...why is Noctis acting so selfishly? Why couldn't he understand that all four of them were supposed to help each other and not fight each other? 

Noctis stood frozen, he hated seeing Ignis like this, he knew all too well of the risk he took. And it only gave him an adrenaline rush instead of the guilt for his actions.

He wasn't fine with it, but he secretly liked this chaotic change in Ignis. Deep inside him there was this strange need to cause that chaos to come out of Ignis. It was bizarre, terrible, addictive to his brain, it buzzed constantly.

It's as if he'd developed another person, suddenly. And it craved chaos, isolation, needed to dominate only for itself. Noctis couldn't tell any of them though, he obviously would get scolded by Ignis and Gladio for keeping this a secret.

But, on the other hand he liked the risk of spilling this new found secret of his.

He liked it, wanted to kiss Ignis right then. But all it took was one look in those green eyes to see how... disappointed he was in Noctis. He could see it, he knew it'd be in Prompto's and Gladio's eyes too.

Noctis was notoriously known for being a bit selfish at times, however, not to this extent. Ignis couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it the moment he saw a glimpse of Noctis' wrist. Lightly red from the tight grip he had on him.

"I got careless," Noctis sneered, just as fast as Ignis, he pulls away from Ignis' grip. The look in Noctis' eyes were vibrant, slightly yellow, Ignis raises his eyebrows at that moment. Did he imagine that?

"Maybe you should realize that maybe this team will never work as it should have. Maybe none of this will ever work." 

Andthat was something Ignis would ever want to hear, none of them did.

"You'll thank me for this," Noctis pauses, gently whispers, "Specs."

Gods, what did he think he was doing? Noctis... wouldn't leave that easily, except the uneasiness in his stomach said otherwise.

There was another aura to Noct that he'd barely noticed, it was hidden. However, Ignis has observed Noctis well enough that he could notice such small changes in him. 

It reminded him of that man..

"What the hell are you saying, Noct?!" Gladio exclaimed, "Ignis isn't the issue here, you damned brat."

Noctis laughed loudly, "I'll be damned before I hear you argue with me, Gladio. I'm already damned with them."

Has he lost his mind?! Gladio raised his eyebrows, looked at Ignis and then at Prompto. 

Even the laughter felt odd to Ignis' ears, he asked, "What do you mean by 'them'?"

"Oh?" Noctis turned his head slightly to face Ignis, with a bright yet bitter smile, "You'll figure it out, Specs." 

And with a simple wave, Noctis warps.

"T-That wasn't Noct, right, Iggy?!"

"It..."

He had no words, because they need to find him instead of talking.

"We need to go, now." 

Gladio shook his head, sighed, "It's late as it is, Iggy. We ain't gonna make it anytime soon to Noct if we encounter unnecessary beasts."

Gladio was right, he clicked his tongue, "Fine, but we wake early and leave as soon as possible, he couldn't have gone far." 

Prompto and Gladio nod, it was a long day, the danger that the prince put himself in leaves Ignis wide awake while Gladio snores and Prompto talks quietly in his sleep.

He lays there, only looking at the ceiling of the tent.

He couldn't sleep, not when that peculiar smile of Noctis' appears, the bizarre laughter.

That wasn't the Noct he read stories to, nor the one that'd gleefully point out the stars when Prompto and Gladio weren't around. 

Ignis slowly closes his eyes, leaving those thoughts of Noctis for the morning.


	2. hell is where i dreamt of u and woke up alone

It was odd waking up without him right by his side, without the soft breaths and the occasional heavy ones that indicated he was having a nightmare. And yet, it felt unreal to Ignis, because Noctis has always stuck by his side. He was alone, although Prompto and Gladio were here, it just wasn’t the same without dear old Noct…

These were the thoughts that should have woken Ignis up but instead brought him into a dream. He only knew it was a dream because of how peculiar everything looked, the entire forest was on fire and Prompto and Gladio were unconscious. Both of their bodies were heavily damaged, cuts and bruises now appeared on their faces and arms. What is going on…

“It’s nice isn’t it,” Noctis called out, “you shoulda seen the way they just gave up!”

Ignis glanced up from his friend's bodies, noticing that Noctis was now standing right by him. Noctis pressed his head onto Ignis’ shoulder, “It’s gorgeous out here, Specs.”

Ignis shoves him away, “Hurting your friends is beautiful to you, Noct?”

Noctis slants his head, similar to a puppy when it’s confused.

“Is it not to you? I think Prompto looks better this way with how loud he is sometimes, or when he’s too quiet for my taste…”

Ignis couldn’t believe what he heard, by the sound of it, this wasn’t his Noct. To hell with whoever this was.

Noctis looks up at Ignis, grinning, “Do you not love me anymore, Specs?”

Love?! Of course, he loved Noctis, but this wasn’t Noctis. It’ll never be Noctis, he hopes…

“You. Are. Not. Noct.” he says it confidently, tries to pull away from the other Noct.

Noctis grabs his arm, grips it tightly, raises his voice, “But I am, Ignis!! I am Noctis! I am me, you cannot deny it!”

Ignis shakes his head, laughs loudly, “You’ll never be as strong as the real Noctis.”

This time Noctis pulls Ignis down by the tip of his shirt leans closer to him. _This was quite a show, he thought, maybe I can figure out what he wants._

Ignis notices the color Noctis eyes have changed from the starry blue to a bright yellow.

“You don’t know anything, Specs, the real Noctis? Don’t make me laugh, I am the real one.”

Noctis laughed bitterly, “Or am I not good enough for Ignis? Ouch, that really hurts me, Iggy.”

Ignis couldn’t bear to see Noctis’ face doing such expressions that reminded him of Ardyn, listening to this Noctis speak so much like Ardyn it only brought chills to him. He can’t stand looking at Noctis act and talk this way, because this isn’t Noctis, couldn’t be! Though this is a dream, Ignis couldn’t help but feel like it may as well be happening to Noctis.

Noctis gently lifts Ignis chin up, “You’re very pretty, Specs, but why do you deny me?”

Ignis wanted to spit at him, but damn it, he couldn’t even with that twisted personality of his, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He was still Noctis, even if it may be on the outside.

“Oh, Iggy,” Noctis breathes out, “You wanna do something fun?”

Ignis scoffs, “By fun do you mean harming your friends, somehow burning the entire forest?”

Noctis frowns and thinks for a minute. “You’re not wrong by the hurting part, but I didn’t exactly burn this place up, it was already like this when I got here.”

Ignis sighs, “This is a dream, none of this is real, so why am I even asking you this?”

“I’m offended,” Noctis cries out, then licks his lips, “however, that isn’t the fun I was talking about, Specs.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows, coughs, “Do you mean sex, Noct?”

Noctis lets go of Ignis’ chin, cheerfully jumps up and down, “Bingo! Bingo!”

How should Ignis say this....it’s bizarre seeing Noctis act so...loud, well loud over something that isn’t fishing or battling. And especially for something as inappropriate as sex.  
Noctis looked like a child who wanted candy, it looks like he got it. Or he isn’t because this is a dream, Ignis also doesn’t want to fuck this Noctis of all things.

“Oh ho ho,” Noctis smirks and playfully taps Ignis’ shoulder,”but you’d fuck me anyways, Specky.”

Ignis almost choked right then and there, could this Noctis read his thoughts?! No, he shook his head, that seems impossible to think about.

Ignis notices everything around them, how the fire continues to burn yet no trees have been burnt down, the whole area was just burning brightly. It wasn’t hot either, the dirt looked real too.

“It’s nothing special, Specs, just-”

Just what?

* * *

 

Ignis wakes up sweating, with both Prompto and Gladio looking down at him. Why are they looking at him like that?

“Uhh, should we tell him, Gladio?” Prompto leans in closer, looks at Ignis as if he’d died and came back to life.

“Nah, he looks like he’s alive now, Prompt.” Gladio only nods at Ignis before he pulls Prompto away, “Let him have his rest, Prompto, he needs time.”

Prompto grins, “Alright, it’ll be fine, Iggy, we’ll catch him in no time!”

The two leave Ignis alone, trembling from the never-ending dream he’d just experienced, also that it was terribly hot in the tent. Has it always been this hot?

He looks around the tent, he really isn’t here, is he?

All he can do is sigh, get up, make breakfast, and fix his unkempt hair? How bad was his dream?

“Noct,” Ignis whispers, he hates how weak he sounds, but it’s like hell itself has captured Ignis.

“Come back.” Ignis can only stare at the tent entrance, without realizing that everything has become a blur due to the fact that he was now crying.

_Hell is where I dreamt of you and woke up alone._

This is hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage don't even know tf is going on lmfao


End file.
